Edén
by Becca Tucker
Summary: Stanley Marsh es un excelente amante, y no pasará desapercibida una fecha para él: el cumpleaños de Craig, su amante; pero... Los padres del fotógrafo tampoco lo harán. ¡Incluso McCormick le juega a Marsh! ¿Una broma? Tiene que serlo. [ Cran/Staig R 18 ]


Disclaimer: Esta pequeña historia es de mi propiedad; así mismo los personajes no son de mi creación, son originales de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

 **N/A: Si notan que hay errores de continuidad... Me avisan. Este documento está muy raro... Eran 8738 palabras y sólo se ven 8715... No concuerda. Entonces. Una disculpa.**

* * *

 **.**  
 **.**

 _Entrégame la luna por cada estrella ausente y de mis labios ahuyenta los martirios._  
 _Lléname de ti y de completa certidumbre. Que los pudores escapen y se pierdan en rocío matutino… Lejanos al alba y de los temores, sólo quiero de tu alma cándida._

 _Evoca a mi piel de tus credos, hazlos tuyos en brazos austeros. ¿Qué hay de mí en ésta noche helada? sino la evidencia de tus caricias a fuego vivo en blanco de tu lienzo. Haz de mi cuerpo tu siguiente pintura e inúndame de efímeras penurias, y rescátame a nuevas codicias._

 _Poséeme a lágrima viva que anhelo el fuego de tu lecho… Róbame la existencia a besos y experiencias musitadas con ternura a mi delirio._

 **Becca Tucker**

 **.  
.**

* * *

Las mañanas siempre fueron agitadas para Marsh, si hablaban de su acostumbrada vida en Los Angeles, California. Sin embargo, su vida dio un giro exagerado tan pronto pisó el templado ambiente de Colorado. Idealizaba las luces de neón y el ritmo acelerado de la ciudad que lo vio crecer, las tardes calurosas, la noche empapada en centellas y el fresco aire adornado con perfume. El ruido de los coches y las personas exageradas siguiendo su propio compás.

Suspiró entre su sosiego entendiendo que su realidad ya había cambiado desde que se mudó a Denver. No negaría que al principio estuvo reacio a cambiar su acomodada rutina por costumbres más anticuadas y se podía decir que el recato gobernaba un poco más.

Le costó acostumbrarse un montón, pero valía la pena. Aún con los párpados cerrados se dedicó a sonreír. Ser el único biólogo marino de la ciudad tampoco era tan malo, sobre todo si se tiene en cuenta la compañía.  
Siempre fue duro seguir el paso a Tucker, desde que lo conoció en una crucero por el Caribe. Y enterarse de la realidad del fotógrafo a último momento, fue el golpe más duro de todos al aceptar vivir con él en Denver. Fue todo tan rápido y fortuito que apenas se dieron cuenta de las situaciones. Para antes de un mes, ya congeniaban tal cual matrimonio. Amigos de Stanley alegaban que se había convertido en una especie de madre sobreprotectora, una esposa hogareña y un hombre de madurez impresionante.  
Contorsionó su rostro en una mueca. No olvidaba que con todo lo maravilloso siempre llegaba una inminente tormenta. Craig podía ser un hombre atractivo, inteligente, deductivo y ¿por qué no? un poco apático; pero la cereza del pastel venía a ser su familia. Por supuesto que Thomas Tucker estaba enfurecido con ambos, ¿cómo no? Si su principal heredero mantenía una relación bastante estable con otro hombre y si las cosas seguían como tal, no habría nietos que persiguieran el camino para con la empresa de refacciones más cotizada de Colorado.  
A pocas palabras: una familia rica que no aceptaba la homosexualidad de su primogénito.

Los momentos incómodos nunca sobraban en cenas o festividades pues siempre se encontraba una excusa perfecta para discutir, y a pesar de todo, Marsh siempre se mantuvo firme de la mano del moreno.  
Ese día en específico, parecía que todo debía salirle mal por obra maldita del destino traidor. El calendario marcaba: 07/02. Lo peor del caso es que Stan por poco lo olvida y la única razón se debía a la numerosa cantidad de libros que debía estudiar; lo había prometido a Craig y el agotamiento ciertamente podía ser enorme. Incluso Sparky debía saltar unas treinta veces encima de su dueño para lograr despertarlo al final, pero terminaba siendo la contestadora y la voz de Tucker quien lo sacaba de la cama con un chirrido molesto.  
Lo extraño es que en aquella ocasión, fue el timbre el que lo despertó. El correo seguramente y no se equivocó. Tarjetas de felicitación y numerosos paquetes se encontraban a la puerta del departamento. La tensión lo llenó en segundos al imaginar que su obsequio podría no ser suficiente.

¡Debía guardar la calma! La cuestión cabía en… ¿Qué sería bueno regalarle a Craig? Probablemente su cartera fuese más poderosa que la imaginación de cualquiera y Stan estaba seguro de que en cuanto le hiciera la pregunta, este contestaría algo como "No necesito nada, solo quédate aquí" y un abrazo le bastaría; pero no, esta vez el biólogo pretendía darle una enorme sorpresa, única e inolvidable… pero ¿qué?  
Estuvo tentado a colocar el número del moreno en el móvil y terminar con su jaqueca. Se rindió, tenía que idear algo pero su cabeza parecía no tener demasiadas ganas de cooperar.

Su primera opción fue llamar a la hermana menor de Craig. Se escuchó la contestadora. Olvidaba que ambos hermanos trabajaban en el mismo sitio.  
Y lo más razonable que se le ocurrió hacer fue una video-llamada grupal a sus amigos en California. Al menos Kyle y Kenny contestaron, no podía esperar lo mismo de Eric por supuesto.

—¡Ah, me rindo! —pronunció exasperado después de un buen rato. No podía ser que su cerebro estuviera igual de seco que un desierto—. Tiene que haber algo que Craig quiera… Kenny, ¿estás seguro de que no tiene algo que le guste? ¿Una comida favorita? Tienes que saber algo, convivieron en la universidad, ¿no? Tal vez si…—No, ya estaba con la cabeza tan caliente que comenzaba a rondar por pensamientos íntimos. Ni de broma.

—¡Pizza! ¡Pizza! ¡A Craig le gusta la pizza!—exclamó Kenneth con las manos arriba en un gesto exagerado, captando así la atención de varios compañeros de trabajo. A lo que Kyle rió.

—Stan, tal vez debiste hacer una investigación exhaustiva de los gustos de Craig. Probablemente una lista de los pro y contra…—dictó Kyle, antes de ser interrumpido por un lamento de Stan.

—¡El tiempo se fue tan rápido, maldición! Debo encontrar algo, no puedo solo comprarle cualquier cosa… Y tampoco sé cocinar muy bien.

—Tal vez Ruby tenga una idea.

—No contesta su móvil.

—Deberías pasarme el número, me van bien las rubias… y las morenas. ¡Olvídalo! Las pelirrojas son las mejores —ignoró McCormick el punto de la llamada.

—Intenta cocinar un poco. Sólo hazlo con cuidado y sigue una receta de internet.

—¡Kyle! ¡Eres una magnífica esposa! —Se burló, Kenny.

—No es mala idea—dijo con una pizca de esperanza, esbozando una sonrisa más afable al fin. Rió entre dientes al ver el carmín en el judío quien comenzaba una charla acalorada con el rubio acerca de los pelirrojos.

Dejó que ambos chicos discutieran mientras él buscaba su móvil en la habitación. Ni siquiera había hecho la cama y no recordaba desde cuando veía a Tucker. De hecho creía que fue la mañana anterior cuando lo despidió del trabajo. La oficina le mantenía ocupado, ¿eh?

Marcó el número de la menor otra vez, dando vueltas por todo el pasillo del departamento y esperó. No había respuesta; seguramente Ruby estaba tan ocupada como Craig y ¿cómo culparlos? Definitivamente el destino jugaba en contra de Marsh. Se había quedado sin ideas y tanto su desesperación le consumía que se olvidó de desayunar. Bien, era preferible salir con el mapa que Craig le había dado en su arribo a Aspen. La mala noticia es que no había pasado demasiado tiempo en la ciudad y no conocía muy bien la forma tan distinta en la que el distrito se movía.  
Sería un verdadero reto encontrar algo que se adecuara, y tampoco contaba con mucho dinero, por lo que era limitado.

Se despidió de sus amigos y apagó el computador, cargó con su móvil, y buscó rápidamente con el GPS alguna tienda lo bastante grande como para abastecer todo tipo de caprichos y necesidades.  
Miró el mapa y enseguida las indicaciones que el operador pre grabado le daba. Las indicaciones que ambos suministraban solo lograban hacer que se perdiera más y fue hasta después de dos horas que logró dar con la plaza comercial más grande y cercana. Las miradas se le pegaban en la nuca y Stan no podía estar más nervioso. Sabía de antemano que en ese pequeño pueblo todos se conocían y por consiguiente era demasiado fácil reconocer a un forastero.  
Mucho más Californiano.

Pero después de un largo rato en búsquedas inútiles, tras una vitrina dentro de una joyería, vio algo que le llamó la atención. Un par de piedras turquesa, incrustadas bellamente en unos gemelos con forma cuadrada, primorosamente realizados… ¡Simplemente perfectos! Eso ayudaría bastante a la imagen profesional de Craig. Stan tomó en cuenta que seguro su pareja podía bien comprar unos de mejor calidad, y claro mucho más caros, pero también sabía que si venían de él, seguro que los usaba.

Tal vez el primogénito de los Tucker no gustaba del trabajo administrativo que su padre le había casi obligado a realizar, no obstante ese regalo podría ser la afirmativa de Marsh para mostrar su apoyo y que confiaba en que él todo lo podía soportar. Entendía que Craig amaba la fotografía y que las pocas veces que idealizaba una sonrisa tranquila se debía a las imágenes que retrataba, y aunque sonara presuntuoso, también cuando gozaba de su compañía, de la de Stanley nada más.

Por fin su alma descansó al salir de la tienda con el regalo bien guardado en una cajita fina en terciopelo blanco, y el único inconveniente fue que tuvo que utilizar dos tercios de los ahorros de toda su vida, los que había llevado a Colorado para cualquier imprevisto. Bien, solo le quedaba conseguir un trabajo hasta que el resto del dinero se le esfumara de las manos. Pero valdría la pena, definitivamente buscaría colocar una sonrisa en su amante.

Cansado, Stan buscó un lugar tranquilo para reposar. ¡Ni siquiera pudo decirle feliz cumpleaños a su pareja! Qué mala suerte; ser holgazán traía consigo un montón de consecuencias. Lo compensaría al llegar a casa, y ¿por qué no? Tal vez podría intentar hornear una bendita torta y con suerte le quedaría decente.

Siguiente parada: un súper mercado. Todo resultaba de por más mal; si seguía perdiéndose por Aspen, no dudaba en que Craig emplearía todos los medios para buscarlo —eso incluía a la policía.  
Para suerte de Marsh, vagamente recordaba la tienda de víveres a la que se permitía ir con el fotógrafo de vez en cuando. Se proveyó de harina, azúcar, huevos, leche, nata, crema y pensó seriamente en llevar algo de cacao… Aunque rápidamente recordó el disgusto de Craig por el dulce chocolate.  
Aún le entraba un poco de humor el recordar el desagrado debido al desafortunado incidente con una chica en San Valentín.  
Según Craig, la chica no sabía cocinar muy bien… El resultado no fue el mejor.

Tomó frutillas: desde cerezas, moras y fresas; hasta kiwi y un poco de coco, entero y rallado... Hacer todo eso se estaba convirtiendo en una locura. No era necesario tanto, pero deseaba estar preparado. Cargó con todo en la caja y ahí se fue otro poco de sus ahorros. ¡Maravilloso! Le quedaba el pago de dos salarios. Pero valdría la pena, deseaba ver esa dulce sonrisa que Craig le regalaba en limitadas ocasiones.

Stan regresó a casa con un rostro inundado en penumbra. Miró a la cocina como si fuese su vieja enemiga y pronto Sparky saltó la mesilla de centro tumbándolo al piso de madera en el proceso. Las bolsas cayeron.

Alejó a su Gran danés para escuchar la contestadora. Tenía un mensaje, y dejó que este se escuchara mientras acomodaba los víveres sobre la mesa de la cocina.

 _"—Hey, Marshmallow. Llamé a tu móvil y no me contestaste pero conseguí hablar con Ruby. ¡Te solucioné el problema, hermano! Ya le he dicho a Ruby que me haga un favor. ¡No lo abras hasta que llegue Craig y que no lo vea antes que tú! Quiero decir, cuando estés con Craig abre la caja tú solo y después muéstraselo. Venga, me debes una Marsh. A Craig le encantará te lo aseguro. No salgas después de las cinco y antes de las seis, te llegará un paquete. Diviértete. "_ Una risita y acabó el mensaje.

Se escuchó el bip de la contestadora y Stan permanecía con una mueca graciosa y curiosa.

Un dejo de emoción hizo latir su corazón, aunque el nerviosismo lo hizo abandonar ligeramente su entusiasmo.

—…Ah… ¿Cómo es que se prepara una torta?

Suspiró y resopló molesto consigo por olvidar algo tan importante. Era mucho más simple comprar uno ya hecho y seguramente salía mucho más barato. Aunque también estaba esa parte donde _la intención es lo que cuenta_ y obviamente valía mucho más que hiciera una torta con sus propias manos a comprar una hecha por alguien más.  
Craig podía incluso ir a una tienda y traer de las más deliciosas, y aunque sonara vanidoso o petulante; un postre hecho por Marsh no se podía comprar.

Se dispuso a encontrar recetas. Para comenzar separó los elementos clave como la harina, los huevos, leche. Stan más confundido que nunca intentó realizar cada una de las instrucciones al pie de la letra, una tarta de frutillas o una de coco, eso ya dependía del merengue.

Dejó de romperse la cabeza tratando de decidir qué le gustaría más a Tucker y prefirió comenzar con el bizcocho. Después se encargaría de la dichosa cobertura.  
Su primer error estuvo al creer que no necesitaba un delantal. Leche derramada y harina por todo su rostro. La batidora parecía un instrumento de tortura mal diseñado. ¡Qué infierno! Pero cuando por fin tomó las riendas de todo, y materializó su quinto intento, podía decir que al menos tenía un bizcocho para llevar al horno previamente calentado.

Y comprender cómo se encendía el horno fue una odisea. No estaba hecho para cocinar. Entre más pasaba el tiempo fuera de California, más se daba cuenta de lo inútil que es para convivir en pareja. Craig hacía prácticamente todo ahí.

Se palmeó el rostro y continuó con su cometido. Ponerse mal en ese momento no le ayudaría a resolver sus problemas.

El tiempo era tortuoso al esperar que todo saliera bien. Marsh no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de distraerse. Inmediatamente preparaba la cobertura e intentaba hacer una mermelada de cerezas, mucho más sencillo que lo anterior por suerte. Una vez el bizcocho estuvo listo, lo metió en la nevera, ahora solamente quedaba esperar…

 _"Buen trabajo Stan, estoy seguro de que Craig apreciará mucho tu esfuerzo"_ pensó el moreno.

Se dejó caer en el sofá por unos instantes.

—Fue bastante difícil, solamente espero que su sabor sea bueno o estaré realmente frito.

Cerró los ojos un momento, idealizando la ocasión en que conoció a Craig.

 _Kyle estaba en su habitación quejándose del mareo. Al parecer en ese viaje descubrió que no es precisamente bueno para soportar la marea._  
 _Fue entonces que Kenneth lo interrumpió mientras veía el mar moverse bajo la embarcación._

 _—¡Stan, ven aquí! Mira, él es Craig —apuntó al muchacho a su lado._

 _Llevaba consigo una cámara fotográfica y antes de poder siquiera presentarse, el clic se escuchó. Tucker le había tomado una foto a Marsh sin su consentimiento y sin siquiera decir palabra aún._

 _—Fuimos juntos a la universidad y ha venido aquí a trabajar en un proyecto fotográfico. ¿No es genial?_

 _—Ah… —rió con nerviosismo—, sí es genial, Kenny._

 _La mirada penetrante de Craig lo tomó por sorpresa. No sonreía, tampoco parecía molesto. Mostraba una serenidad impactante que dejó petrificado a Marsh en un instante._

 _—H-hola —tartamudeó. ¡Santo cielo! Tartamudeó y la risa de McCormick le siguió._

 _—Bien, voy a ver a Kyle. ¿Por qué no le haces compañía a mi amigo Stan? ¿Eh, Craig?_

 _Stanley tragó saliva, pero Tucker no aceptó; aunque tampoco lo vio negarse. Hacía difícil descifrar qué pasaba por su cabeza._

 _Para un par de horas después, ambos morenos congeniaban de maravilla. Stan contaba acerca de las innumerables especies que había visto durante varios viajes cortos y Craig para su propia sorpresa, se encontraba maravillado con el entusiasmo del biólogo. Lo fotografiaba cada vez que encontraba una sonrisa o gesto que le parecía perfecto. Algo que en reducidas palabras, era casi todo el tiempo._

 _…_

 _—Aunque definitivamente mis favoritos son los delfines nariz de botella —sonrió de medio lado levantando su copa antes de llevársela a los labios. Otro clic—. No has dicho demasiado. ¿Qué hay de ti?_

 _—No hay mucho de mí —bebió de su whisky—. Me gusta la fotografía documental._

 _No dijo otro comentario y Stan se vio tentado a preguntar, por muy estúpido que se escuchara._

 _—¿Qué significa eso? —trató parecer casual pero interesado._

 _—Me gusta captar los momentos en su forma más natural y limpia. No es lo mismo tomar una fotografía artística en un gran estudio, con muchísimo tiempo de planeación y todas esas cosas frívolas. Prefiero la sensación de calor que da una imagen espontánea. Es difícil encontrar momentos clave que valgan la pena captar por sorpresa, por eso siempre llevo mi cámara. Cuando encuentro una perfecta situación que me llene de emoción, la capturo sin pensarlo._

 _Stan se quedó estupefacto. Impresionado y de por más confundido. En primer lugar porque Craig no parecía expresar mucho, no lo había visto sonreír o elevar una ceja. También es cierto que no paraba de tomarle fotografías.  
Los pómulos de Marsh se tintaron de rojo y su boca formó un círculo pequeño al comprender un poco. _

_Se hizo el desentendido. McCormick le había tendido una trampa. Maldito hijo de perra… Le debía una. Craig era magnifico._

 _—E-es extraño —rió con nerviosismo—. Me refiero a que no has parado de tomarme fotografías._

 _—Acabo de explicarlo —respondió como si nada y Stan se atragantó con su bebida._

 _¿Es que no iba a negarlo? ¡Y encima levantaba su copa y esbozaba una sonrisa! La primera vez que le veía hacer otro gesto además de su rostro de póquer. Y fue endemoniadamente hermoso. Otro clic._

 _—¡Deja de hacerlo! —cubrió su rostro en un intento de ocultar su bochorno._

 _—Oblígame, Marsh —un clic más. Stan había contorsionado sus facciones en un mohín._

 _—Necesito aire —frotó el puente de su nariz ignorando por completo la petición de Tucker._

 _El más bajo se levantó del banquillo del bar, pero trastabilló al momento. Juraba que no había bebido demasiado, pero al sentir el estómago pesado, las ganas de vomitar vinieron. Craig lo atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo y lo sostuvo sin problemas de la cintura.  
Marsh no pudo negarse a la ayuda. _

_—Hey, ¿estás bien? No me gusta cargar con los ebrios —se mofó—. Te llevaré a tu camarote._

 _—No, estoy bien —apresuró Stanley._

 _—Apestas a licor._

 _Para cuando el biólogo levantó la vista y se encontró con los orbes índigos, el burbujear en su estómago lo traicionó. La piel cenicienta del fotógrafo se veía tan tersa a escasos centímetros. Su semblante sereno, lleno de madurez y atractivo. ¡Joder, McCormick! Eso era trampa._

 _Después… vino el vómito y el quejido de Tucker, seguido de una burla y su inmediata ayuda._

—Carajo… —cubrió sus labios al abrir los ojos. Ese día fue de los mejores de su vida a pesar de las circunstancias que adornaron la escena.

Cada vez que lo recordaba, no evitaba avergonzarse. ¿Cómo no? Una velada fantástica la arruinó de cierta manera con ese desafortunado desenlace. Pero aún así… habían conseguido prosperar en una relación.

Regresó a la cocina y se dispuso a terminar la torta.

Hizo su mayor esfuerzo, con mucho cuidado y esmero. Stan procuró hacerlo lento así evitaría arruinarlo todo y por suerte no había quedado tan mal como creyó… La crema se veía decente y el coco resaltaba bastante bien dándole una mejor presentación y escondía bien los pequeños desperfectos… Una torta de crema de coco bastante aceptable para ser la primera vez.  
Solo faltaba un pequeño detalle, que cuidó hacer de la forma más pulcra posible. Decoró el contorno del pastel con moras y fresas cortadas. Por último con una manga pastelera y la mermelada dentro, decidió escribir una leyenda en medio.

 ** _"Happy birthday, Craig"_**

Las mejillas se le encendieron al probar el merengue sobrante, no estaba mal, de hecho era delicioso y un profundo sentimiento de alegría llenó su pecho de inmediato. Continuó con el mensaje en el pastel, tal vez era algo cursi, pero deseaba hacerlo…

—Déjame hacerlo… —susurró el biólogo para sí mismo.

 ** _"Te amo"_**

Demasiado cursi, pero Craig no solo valía toda la pena del mundo, se lo merecía y Stan deseaba expresar en palabras, acciones y mucho más todo ese cariño que antes tal vez no le había mostrado suficiente. Quería amarlo más, mucho más.

El timbre de la puerta se escuchó y Stan no tardó demasiado en abrir.

—Paquete para el señor… Marsh —leyó el nombre con algo de dificultad.

—Soy yo —elevó una ceja. Por supuesto, lo que Kenny mencionó.

—Firme aquí, por favor —mostró una tableta electrónica y una pluma graciosa libre de tinta. Firmó y el mensajero se retiró de inmediato con un "gracias".

Desconfiado, Stan marcó el número de Ruby. No contestó, seguramente estaría tan ocupada como su hermano mayor en la empresa; pero no tanto al parecer como para conseguir esa caja y lo que fuera que contenía.  
Sabía que McCormick tenía muchas ideas retorcidas por lo que dejó su curiosidad a un lado y dejó de intentar con el número de la Tucker menor.

El cuerpo le imploraba por una pequeña siesta, pero optó por tomar una ducha larga. El agua caía en su cuerpo y calaba como un efectivo placebo. Pudo respirar un poco mejor al retirar la harina de su rostro y cabello. Un descanso bastante efectivo por fortuna.  
No salió de la regadera hasta que un poco del estrés acumulado saliera por sus poros. A veces es muy difícil adaptarse a un cambio tan radical. De una gran ciudad a un pueblo demasiado tranquilo. La calma es buena, pero a Marsh le sofocaba de vez en cuando; esto cuando Craig no estaba cerca para tranquilízalo y alejar la ansiedad.

Aún eran las seis de la tarde y Craig seguro que llegaba tarde, pues con lo poco que conocía a su padre, Stan ya aseguraba que no le daría tregua ni siquiera en su cumpleaños.

Se apresuró a colocar la toalla sobre la cintura cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Tenía la esperanza que fuese su amante.

—¡Ah¡ Stan, recibí tu llamada y lamento mucho no responder al momento, me encontraba en un asunto importante. —La voz conocida de la rubia resonó dulcemente en el altavoz—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Ruby, gracias por llamar de vuelta, aunque en realidad he solucionado lo que planeaba preguntar. —Una dulce sonrisa procuró los labios del mayor—. El cumpleaños de Craig es hoy, solo quería darle una sorpresa —confesó algo avergonzado. Aunque Ruby estuviera al tanto de la relación que llevaban Stan y su hermano, aún al biólogo le parecía extraño llevarlo con tranquilidad.

—Ya veo, entonces si ya lo solucionaste no hay problema. ¿El paquete llegó? —Una risita se escuchó.

—Ah… Sí, lo recibí hace media hora —tragó en seco. Bien, ya la caja no le daba buena espina. ¿Qué los pelirrojos son de cuidado? Nah, eso déjenselo a los rubios.

—Bien, no lo abras hasta que estén en casa ambos. Supongo que te veré esta noche en la fiesta sorpresa.

—¿Eh? ¿Fiesta sorpresa? —Eso le sonaba mal, no estaba al tanto de ninguna fiesta sorpresa.

El silencio incomodo se hizo presente en ambas partes de la línea. Al parecer Stan no había sido informado de la gran fiesta sorpresa que el padre de Craig y la empresa se habían encargado de organizar al fotógrafo. Stan comprendía bien el rechazo de su… ¿suegro? Estaba claro que se encontraba molesto de ver a su progenitor de la mano de un hombre, y peor de clase baja como lo era el biólogo. Sin mencionar que lo veía como todo un chico de ciudad y sin educación. Estaba claro que no era deseado en la fiesta.

—Ah… Supongo que no te llegó el memorándum o tal vez alguna de las empleadas equivocó el mail —Ruby suavizando las cosas; aunque era muy consciente de la razón—. Pero sin duda debes asistir, estoy segura de que mi hermano estará muy feliz de verte ahí. No se quedaría en la fiesta sin tu compañía.

—Tal vez sería una molestia —confesó Stan tomándolo con seriedad. Aún tenía su propia sorpresa en el departamento.

—¡Para nada! No diga esos, por favor. Yo misma iré por ti al departamento si te parece bien —revolvió unos papeles y los acomodó rápidamente en su escritorio—. En un par de horas estaré libre y puedo ir antes de las nueve, a esa hora Craig deberá salir de su oficina ¿Te parece bien?

—Gracias, Ruby —soltó una sonrisa, una sincera.

—Es un placer para mí, la felicidad de mi hermano está contigo y también desearía conversar un poco como la última vez —carraspeó—, y recuerda que mi hermano debe seguir creyendo que soy una arpía.

—Por supuesto —rió en serio. Ruby era dulce, a excepciones: cuando estaba frente a su hermano por ejemplo.

—Bien, entonces estaré ahí a las ocho de la noche —soltó un suspiró seguido de una dulce risa—. ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba, es de gala.

—¡Ah, claro! Entonces estaré listo para las ocho —bufó. Era duro pero asistiría—. Entonces estamos en contacto. Gracias.

La llamada se cortó y los pensamientos inundaron al joven de California. Sparky se acomodó a su lado cuando tomó asiento en el largo sofá. Estaba atónito por el rechazo que los padres de Craig parecían querer colocar frente a él. Pero les demostraría que no era cualquier muchacho idiota, les demostraría que es merecedor de Craig y que a pesar de los insultos o el rechazo, también podía ser reacio por quien amaba… Porque de verdad lo hacía. Amaba a Craig con cada fibra de su cuerpo y alma.

No había tiempo para pensar en ese tipo de cosas, ahora lo importante era meter la torta en el frigorífico y esconder los regalos en un lugar seguro. Tal vez podría entregarle el pequeño en la gran fiesta.

Stan tomó del armario uno de los smoking que Craig había encargado hacer específicamente para él. Escogió uno muy distinto a los demás y por algún motivo era su favorito. Este era negro de una tela sumamente fina. Se preguntaba cual era la mejor opción para acompañarlo y decidió usar una camisa negra de algodón ¿tal vez? Y una corbata bastante bonita de color turquesa.

Se le descolocaron los pensamientos al observar la bolsa de la joyería y reparando varias veces, sacó la caja blanquecina con el corazón a punto de estallar. ¿Le gustaría? Tenía muchas dudas puestas y comenzaba a pensar que no fuese buena idea darle aquel pequeño obsequio en plena fiesta, donde seguramente recibiría cosas mejores que esa.

¡No había tiempo de acomodarse en pensamientos absurdos!  
Se abofeteó mentalmente. No había alguien que lo conociera a Craig tan bien como él, sólo quizá Ruby. Stan estaba casi completamente seguro de eso. Pero aunque las dudas lo rondaban, cerró la puerta de la habitación y se vistió con calma. Hubiera deseado estar a solas con él y tener una linda cena juntos, comerían pastel y entonces Stan podría decir "Feliz cumpleaños" Se habrían besado y… ¡No debía hacerse viajes mentales! Ya sentía las mejillas arder con solo imaginarlo. Aún no se colocaba la corbata y ya sentía la respiración siendo cortada de un tajo.

Se observó en el espejo un momento, incluso se había puesto colonia. Se veía bastante presentable a excepción de su cabello. Decidió peinarlo bien aunque no se colocó productos como cera o gel. Las ventajas de tener una cabellera tan lisa. Suspiró como por decima vez en el día y esperó a tientas en la sala de estar. Repasó todo una y otra vez: zapatos, traje, corbata, cabello… ¡Los gemelos! Pero el timbre sonó de inmediato y giró los pies abriendo.

—¡Te ves fantástico, Stan! —halagó Ruby tras el marco de la puerta.

—No es para tanto… Yo solo quería verme bien para… —su voz se cortó, pero Ruby comprendió bien a lo que el mayor se refería. Stan la invitó a pasar y enseguida tomó su saco—. Estoy listo.

¿Cuándo el tiempo pasó tan rápido?

—Entonces nos vamos, nos esperan abajo. Debemos irnos pronto, parece que la autopista está un poco llena esta noche.

—Claro, te sigo.

Toda la razón del mundo. El tráfico era un infierno y con suerte llegarían a las nueve a la gran oficina de la familia de Craig. Los nervios de Stan incrementaron conforme los minutos pasaban y el lujoso automóvil parecía seguir atascado entre el mar de vehículos. ¡Nunca llegarían!

Ruby también sintió la presión encima cuando las nueve y media se situaron. Pero al final, lograron llegar antes de las diez de la noche. Algo lamentable haber arribado tarde, pero al parecer no se habían perdido de mucho. Las miradas se pegaron al par que acababan de entrar en una enorme sala bellamente adornada con guirnaldas blancas, y el reluciente cristal los acompañaba de una forma elegante y clásica.

Al fondo, junto a la gran mesa llena de comida que Stan desconocía; se encontraba Craig conversando con una joven preciosa, de cabellera rubia hasta la cintura, unos ojos grises preciosos que resplandecían bajo unas enormes pestañas castañas. La mujer sonría con gracia y Craig parecía divertido. En algún momento, Ruby había sido abordada por un par de inversionistas extranjeros, y por suerte no logró ver a los padres de su pareja. Pero el pecho le dolía, y dudó en acercarse a Craig… Tal vez había sido mala idea asistir a una fiesta tan elegante. Él no pertenecía a ese ambiente tan ostentoso.

Un camarero pasó frente a él ofreciéndole una copa de algo que no consiguió distinguir. Por supuesto tomó una, necesitaba pasar el trago amargo… ¿Qué trago amargo? No lo sabía, pero su pecho quemaba en una llamarada intensa que le llegó a llenar la cabeza. Cólera y tristeza; parece que aquello era a lo que le llamaban celos.

Stan no pasó desapercibido por mucho tiempo, cuando una mujer de cabello corto y negro se le acercó ofreciéndole una segunda copa, la cual no rechazó. Parecía gentil e incluso intentó entablar una conversación decente, pero al tener mal uso del francés —idioma que parecía dominar la morena— esta no duró mucho.

De nuevo solo y lo único que podía hacer era mirar a lo lejos como mujer tras mujer se le pegaba a su amante. Concibió tomar una tercera y cuarta copa, sabiendo bien que no podía demasiado con el alcohol. La vista se le nubló un poco y estaba terriblemente aburrido, asqueado y sin mencionar que comenzaba a marearse, todo era una real porquería. Anhela que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos pero tenía su orgullo a pesar de todo.

Pidió una quinta copa, la cual el camarero le negó al ver la situación casi deplorable en la que el muchacho se encontraba.

¿Lo había arruinado, cierto? Por ello Thomas Tucker le odiaba y lo peor es que Marsh no estaba dando motivos para defenderse como era apropiado. En cambio, se encargaba de meter la pata más a fondo y en evento público, cabe resaltar.

—¿Sabe? Yo no quería venir, pero estos tipos se creen que por tener dinero pueden… pueden alejar-me de mi Craig —arrastraba muy poco las palabras, pero estaba claro que el whisky comenzaba a afectar su sistema—. Y todas esas mujeres, deben ser oportunistas. ¿Solo porque es apuesto, rico y tiene una perforación en el…?

—Stan —interrumpió una figura detrás, la misma que le retiró la copa de la mano y tomándolo de los hombros lo giró.

—¡Craig!

El camarero suspiró aliviado y con paso presuroso se retiró. No deseaba enfrentarse a un hombre borracho y con serios problemas románticos. Stan se colgó de Craig y como minino recargó su mejilla en el hombro del cumpleañero. Frotó su rostro haciendo sonidos suaves. Parecía que todo el mal humor y los celos se habían esfumado de su ser como por arte de magia.

—Viniste.  
Craig sostuvo con cuidado a su amante buscando ocultarlo de los demás. Estaba seguro de que Stan no desearía lo vieran en ese estado si estuviera lo suficientemente sobrio para decidirlo y además… Lo llenaba de felicidad poder estar con él. ¡Lo había extrañado como loco!  
—Bebiste mucho. ¿Quién parece el niño ahora? —Se burló el menor. Porque efectivamente: Marsh era un par de años más grande que Tucker.

—Cállate, es por tu culpa —reprochó con un puchero e insistió en aferrarse—. Coqueteando por ahí, además tu padre… Y tú… —cerró sus labios haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Todo el asunto lo enfadaba—. Vamos a casa, estoy aburrido.

—Sí, vamos a casa. —Craig ya estaba harto de esa fiesta y aunque fuese para él, seguramente no notarían su ausencia.

El trayecto de regreso, por suerte fue más calmo. Aún era relativamente temprano, las once. El tráfico parecía haberse aplacado y Stan se mecía tranquilo en el pecho de su amado. El sueño lo venció y se encargó de tranquilizarlo bien. Cuando llegaron, Craig le dedicó un beso al mayor en los labios, lo despertó de buena manera y este aunque molesto por su sueño interrumpido, sonrió. Habían llegado y al abrir la puerta lo primero que el fotógrafo hizo fue acariciar las mejillas del biólogo. Probó con sostener su cintura y corroborar que su cuerpo aún podía mantenerse en pie por sí solo.

—Estamos en casa.

—Estamos en casa. —Stan sonaba somnoliento, pero estaba ligeramente consiente.

—Vamos a la cama, debes dormir.

Craig no escuchó reproches y lo levantó inmediatamente sin importar las quejas que Stan diera. Pero una vez lo dejó con cuidado en la cama, el mayor aprisionó el largo cuello de su amante entre sus brazos. Sonrió y dejó que el choque de miradas se hiciera cargo de trasmitirle su cariño y al final antes de que las doce llegaran, acercó sus labios a los ajenos. Lo besó despacio y con quietud. Craig saboreó el whisky en los dulces labios de Stan, lo embriagó de una forma inigualable, como siempre hacía.

—Feliz cumpleaños —susurró Marsh sobre los labios de su pareja.

Craig esbozó una sonrisa magnífica y pidió más de esos alcoholizados besos. Toda la tarde había estado esperando por eso. Lo único que había deseado en el día entero: a su Stan. El menor aprovechó la vulnerabilidad de su amante y lo llevó al centro de la cama, y enseguida depositó un beso en cada mejilla. Stan suspiró y en regocijo paseó sus dedos por el cuello amado hasta llegar a la corbata, que buscaba quitarle torpemente a Craig.

—¿Me darás mi regalo ahora? —Bromeó Tucker.

—Regalo… —ronroneaba al tiempo que mordía la comisura de los labios contrarios.

—Stan… —gruñó. Esas caricias eran las que entorpecían su pensar y provocaba que perdiera los estribos, deseaba a su hombre.

—¡Tu regalo! —elevó el cuerpo un poco, tambaleante y sostuvo su cabeza un par de segundos antes de levantarse de la cama y dirigirse al taburete. Tomó la pequeña cajita y se avergonzó de tan solo pensar en lo peor—. No es la gran cosa, pero… —se la entregó temeroso. No, mejor dicho abochornado.

Craig miraba atento, pues con toda la sinceridad del mundo, no esperaba que realmente Stan le hubiese comprado algo. Un acto totalmente tierno y encantador. Por supuesto que el menor lo aceptó y antes de siquiera ver el contenido, abrazó al mayor con efusión. Lo besó con más insistencia que antes, hasta que el aire les hizo falta. Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Stan, quien contempló la expresión de Craig, una sonrisa que no había visto en mucho tiempo, desde el día en que aceptó mudarse a Colorado con él.

Sin más preámbulos, Craig abrió la cajita con sumo cuidado y sus parpados se abrieron en respuesta. Debió costarle un montón y aún así había hecho ese detalle solo por él. No se quedaba ahí, el gesto estaba hecho, pero algo especial se formó en su pecho al ver las delicadas incrustaciones, le recordaban a los hermosos irises de su amante. Definitivamente no habría podido pedir algo más. Solo tal vez, haber pasado el día entero con quien le robaba el aliento.

—Gracias —expresó sincero, pero parecía que se había dirigido al viento, pues Stan había desaparecido de la habitación.

Marsh había corrido a la sala de estar, donde en la tarde dejó la caja que McCormick le había pedido a Ruby. El rostro se le pintó de rojo. Un vestido… ¿Un jodido vestido? Y también medias junto con ligueros. ¡Tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto! No es que a Marsh no se le hubiera ocurrido dicho regalo; pero jamás le cruzó por la cabeza un maldito vestido tan corto y… ¡Es un hombre mayor! ¡Santo cielo!

¿Qué hacer?

Los ojos de Craig fueron a dar por toda la estancia hasta que la puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando ver la melena negra. Stan había regresado con la torta en manos, y la depositó en el taburete con cuidado. Por suerte no se tambaleo en el camino y el postre había llegado a salvo.  
No como su orgullo, que llegó por el suelo arrastrándose. Una vez al año no hace daño y después podría partirle la cara al rubio por volver a joderlo. Agradecía que el alcohol no lo dejara pensar con toda soltura.

Craig levantó una ceja. Sonreía de medio lado.

—¿Una torta de cumpleaños? —Observó el menor con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro.

—Tal vez no sea la mejor, pero quería hacerla para ti…—comentó con un tinte de nerviosismo. El alcohol comenzaba a salir con lentitud después de haber reposado un poco.

—¿La has hecho tú? —La mejillas se le inundaron de color en segundos

—Mnfh… No es la gran cosa.  
Lo abrazó esta vez el más bajo.  
—Feliz cumpleaños, mocoso —bromeó un poco para alejar su vergüenza.

Craig en cambio no cabía de la felicidad que comenzaba a experimentar. Se separó del abrazo solamente para tomar de la cintura a su pareja y sentarlo en su regazo.

—Te daré un consejo. No le pidas ayuda a McCormick la próxima vez —mencionó a la par que sostenía la tela de la falda.

—¿Cómo sabes que…?

—Lo conozco bastante bien, y a ti como para saber que no es idea tuya.

—¿No te gusta? —cuestionó deprimido. Ya no la vergüenza que pasó y la discusión mental consigo entre sí debía usarlo o no.

—Después le agradeceré el gesto —besó la barbilla de Marsh.

—¿Eh?

Tucker sujetó la diestra de su pareja para llevarla hasta sus labios; besó sus nudillos y dejó recargado sus labios por un momento sin retirarle la vista. El biólogo contorsionó los labios en un mohín. La acción era tan bochornosa que comenzaba a sentir el ardor en el rostro, las mejillas se le habían calentado de momento.

—Te amo, Stan —soltó y antes de que el otro le reprochara, lo besó.

—… Te amo, Craig — Y se aferró al cuello amado rodeándolo con ambos brazos—. Feliz cumpleaños —dijo última vez. El reloj estaba próximo a marcar las doce.

La ingenuidad de Stan se vio puesta en la mesa cuando pasó desapercibida la travesura de su pareja. Craig había tomado una pequeña fresa entre sus dientes, cuidadosamente había tomado también un poco de betún, que decidió untar sobre la barbilla y labios contrarios.

—Craig, ¿qué haces? Ensuciarás el traje, él niño sigues siendo tú.

Stan intentó alejarse rápidamente pero la lengua traviesa de su amante, ya se colocaba saboreando el dulce de coco sobre su piel. Un gran suspiro escapó del mayor, cuando la fresa en los labios de Craig le recorrió el cuello sin cuidado acompañada de ligeras caricias en sus caderas, proporcionadas por las manos experimentadas.

Craig presionó la fresa en los labios del californiano y este vencido por los atractivos actos, la mordió. Las manos desenfrenadas del menor desabotonaron apresuradamente el frente del vestido, y al terminar de masticar la fresa, pidió más de esos besos enloquecedores; los que Stan aceptó velozmente. El sonido húmedo de los labios chocando, los suaves jadeos y la tela deslizándose le proporcionó a ambos ese ambiente romántico y pasional.

—Craig, espera… —soltó el mayor y suspiró entrecortado al separarse del beso—. ¿Vamos a hacerlo?  
Las mejillas sonrosadas. ¡Que delicioso se veía para los ojos de Tucker!

—Si no lo dices apropiadamente, no sabré a qué te refieres —cantó sobre su oído.

El menor jugueteó con el cuello ajeno, al tiempo que deslizaba la parte superior del vestido y le quitaba el molesto corsé al fin. Mordisqueó la clavícula y dejó besos hasta llegar a su oreja. Lamió en lentitud, provocando sonidos más sugestivos en el mayor. ¡Por supuesto que lo harían! Pero Craig anhelaba escucharlo de los labios ajenos.

 **.  
.**

 ** _I look and stare so deep in your eyes,  
I touch on you more and more every time_**

 **.  
.**

—Tú…—avergonzado como estaba, se preguntaba como pedirlo—. Craig… hagámoslo —tragó saliva—. Hagamos el amor…

—… —Craig se deleitó y no pensó en darle tregua. Un simple beso fue la confirmación.

Las prendas caían con desespero a los pies de la cama, y los besos se hacían intensos con cada tic tac del reloj. Craig se hacía viajes mentales al admirar la piel desnuda de su amante, que ligeramente avergonzado agitaba sus caderas. Stan también era hombre y tenía sus deseos y necesidades como cualquier otro, pero esta vez, su cuerpo se encendía al tener encima los preciosos ojos índigos del menor. ¿Sería el poco alcohol? Tal vez… ¿Qué importaba? Harían el amor hasta el amanecer.

Por alguna razón, esa noche los besos se hicieron más presentes, al igual que las mordidas y los suaves chupetones. La piel nívea de Stan era marcada en rojo por los labios de Tucker que se deleitaban conforme su dentadura se clavaba en el dulce cuello.

 **.  
.**

 ** _When you leave I'm begging you not to go,  
Call your name two or three times in a row_**

 **.  
.**

—¡Ah! —soltó el mayor al sentir la travesura de unos dedos recorrer la extensión de su intimidad—, Craig.

—¿Lo sientes? Aquí —apretó con cuidado hasta toparse con la punta perlada en gotitas de su esencia—. También aquí… Se ve que lo disfrutas. Tal vez si toco aquí —y sus manos se movían sin cuidado por los rosados botones ya erectos. Una sonrisa perversa se asomó por los delgados labios de Craig.

—Tramposo… —suspiró seguido de un largo gemido que fue acompañado de más conforme las delicadas caricias desataban su libido.

Stan no se quedó quieto esta vez, pues se elevó de la cama apenas sosteniéndose con el antebrazo izquierdo, y mordisqueó el precioso cuello de su amante, subiendo y besando hasta encontrarse con sus labios… mordió también, con un poco más de rudeza esta vez. Sintió el aliento del menor colarse en un jadeo ¡Que exquisito! Pero no se detuvo ahí, pues se alejó de su pareja dejándolo con una gran interrogante en el rostro ¿No deseaba que lo tocase?  
La duda de Craig fue aclarada cuando su tierno amante comenzó a deslizar su boca por su torso hasta su vientre, y cuando Tucker menos lo esperó, Stan ya tenía su boca sobre una de las perforaciones en la glande del más alto. Lo estiró, provocando que el fotógrafo gruñera de placer, y le tomara con cuidado de los cabellos. Una sonrisa de medio lado, lo hacía lucir encantador.

 **.  
.**

 ** _Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame.  
'Cuz I know I don't understand,  
Just how your love can do what no one else can_**

 **.  
.**

—Eso también es trampa… —dijo con un dejo de atractivo, sus mejillas rojizas y los ojos cristalinos, endulzaron más el momento.

—Mhh —suspiró tras una pequeña risa—. Puede ser.

Siguió con su cometido, moviendo su lengua por la extensión entera hasta perderse en la punta, que devoró con gusto. Deseó provocarle fijando sus ojos de zafiro mientras una de sus manos se encargaba de estimular donde otro par de perforaciones yacían. Craig fruncía el entrecejo pero nunca le apartó la mirada. Le parecía tremendamente sensual y eso bastaba para que su éxtasis subiera.

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso este es un regalo más de cumpleaños? Quisiera que todos los días lo fuera —se atrevió a decir, provocando en el mayor un escalofrío.

Craig lo detuvo haciendo con cuidado la cabeza del otro hacia atrás, enseguida lo atrapó de las muñecas y se posicionó en su espalda, aprisionándolo en un abrazo. Besó su espalda y con delicadeza retiró el cabello dejándole paso a su nuca, la beso y lamió hasta encontrarse con una de las orejas enrojecidas; mordió su lóbulo mientras sus manos se paseaban por la extensión del torso ajeno.

Stan no se quejó, podía decir que disfrutaba mucho de esos actos improvistos. Cerró los párpados y dejó que su aliento se fundiera en la habitación. Jadeaba, hasta que un quejido cortó con los dulces gemidos. Craig había procurado filtrar un dedo en su entrada, mientras su diestra se colaba de nuevo por las caderas del biólogo, acariciando de nuevo su glande en el proceso. Stan juraba que si seguía con tales caricias, se vendría de un momento a otro.

—Craig espera… yo me… —El menor se detuvo y lamió la extensión expuesta del cuello ajeno.

—Ni siquiera he metido un segundo dedo —se mofó, produciendo un rubor más intenso en el contrario y que chasqueara la lengua.

 **.  
.**

 ** _Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
Got me looking so crazy right now… in love  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now… your touch_**

 **.  
.**

—…Solo métela… rápido. De alguna forma… yo no puedo más —¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que lo habían hecho? Estaba seguro que más de cinco semanas. Demasiado tiempo, su cuerpo ya pedía por el de su amante.

—Estás muy impaciente hoy… —y no le negaría el pedido. De hecho Stan había logrado encender en Craig un deseo que no había sentido.

El menor se abrazó de costado al cuerpo Marsh y tomándole del muslo lo penetró con cuidado. Stan sostenía las sabanas, sofocado. Hacía tanto que no sentía sus entrañas arder de esa manera, por ello jadeó y este sonido se ahogó en su garganta.

—Craig… ¿En es-ta posición? —Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando se adentró por completo en su ser. Los besos le recorrían la espalda y ligeras mordidas en sus hombros mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba a recibir las lentas estocadas que el menor le proporcionaba—. Da-me un respiro… ¡Ah! —Gritó con fuerza cuando entró con un leve toque de rudeza.

 **.  
.**

 _ **Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss**_  
 _ **Got me hoping you'll save me right now**_  
 _ **Looking so crazy in love's,**_  
 _ **Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love**_

 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_

—Aquí… ¿ves lo profundo que entra? —El fotógtafo estaba totalmente extasiado, pero quería ver ese precioso rostro ahogarse de placer.

—Nhm… Craig —¡Qué vergonzoso! Pero tenía razón, podía sentir como golpeaba en lo más profundo.

Se hundió por enésima vez en el estrecho canal con admirable vigor. Sus caderas habían dejado el ritmo ligero para comenzar uno más certero y vivaz.

—Ha…—suspiró Craig—. Stan, Mírame… Quiero ver tus expresiones —con candor pidió al sostener y girar la barbilla de su pareja con cuidado para besarlo. Jugueteó con la lengua ajena dejando ligeras mordidas y succionando de vez en cuando sus labios.

 **.  
.**

 _ **When I talk to my friends so quietly,**_  
 _ **Who he think he is? Look at what you did to me**_  
 _ **Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress,**_  
 _ **If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress**_

 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_

Stan solo podía apretar las sábanas y dar crédito a las deliciosas penetraciones. El menor elevó un poco más el muslo de su amante, dejando la rodilla a la altura de su pecho. Entonces logró dar con la próstata del mayor, quien estiró la tela que apresaba en sus dedos y gradualmente agitaba sus caderas en busca de más. Había dado con ese delicioso punto.

Los gemidos llenaron el recinto melódicamente, y especialmente Stan estaba por perder la razón. Tal vez el alcohol había hecho de las suyas, puesto que la vergüenza ya no existía en su vocabulario.

—¡Más fuer-te! —Pidió desesperado. La sensibilidad de su piel estaba haciendo de las suyas. ¡Estaba por enloquecer!

 **.  
.**

 _ **The way that you know what I thought I knew,**_  
 _ **It's the beat my heart skips when I'm with you,**_  
 _ **But I still don't understand,**_  
 _ **Just how your love can do what no one else can**_

 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_

—… Qué erótico —susurró Craig en el oído ajeno—. Aquí ti-enes —con la fuerza que tenía, se movió en frenesí, dentro y fuera de forma constante y certera. Probó de nuevo los labios de su pareja

—Cá… ¡Ah! Cállate —perdía el control, el sentido. Se adentraba en el exquisito paraje del deseo.

Tucker mordía cada vez que podía y su diestra se paseaba por el torso entero de Marsh. Palpaba la piel como si no existiera un mañana más perfecto que ese consiente momento.  
Craig se detuvo. Stan apretó los labios confundido y vacío al sentir como el menor salía de su cuerpo. Se giró para encontrarlo recostado en la cama como si nada.

Por supuesto Stanley sabía exactamente lo que Craig quería. No tardó en montarlo y volver a los movimientos candentes en cuanto estuvieron situados. El mayor levantaba y las dejaba caer. Se apoyaba del torso ajeno donde sus palmas se movían a placer.

—Stan… —jadeó Craig esta vez mordiéndose el labio.

El biólogo se encorvó para alcanzar los labios amados y enseguida Craig lo tomó de los glúteos. Los separaba con la intención de alcanzar mayor profundidad y lo consiguió. Stan gemía sobre sus labios. Nada más hermoso que eso. Los mejores momentos son los que no siempre se pueden fotografiar por ser tan especiales.

 **.  
.**

 _ **Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's**_  
 _ **Got me looking so crazy right now… oh crazy**_  
 _ **Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch… you're in love**_  
 _ **Got me looking so crazy right now… love!**_

 _ **.  
.**_

—Craig… Craig… no puedo. Cra-ig… me voy a… —balbuceó antes de estallar. Tucker lo siguió enseguida, la llegada del orgasmo más delicioso de todos…

Qué sensación tan exquisita. Les recorrió el cuerpo en miles de choques eléctricos que se distribuyeron gloriosamente por sus cuerpos. Stan había entrecerrado los ojos mientras el goce permanecía en fuertes vibraciones. Su vientre ardía y podía sentir el néctar del menor quemándole por dentro. Entonces sintió un vacío cuando Craig salió de su cuerpo. Se dejó caer en un abrazo ferviente. El fotógrafo besó los hombros del otro, y ambos intentaron regular su respiración.

—Eso fue…

—Sí…—afirmó el mayor sabiendo bien a lo que Craig se refería. **_Fue maravilloso._**

Stan se giró tan solo para quedar de frente a su amado y lo besó con ternura antes de que el sueño lo abordara y las fuerzas que tenía lo abandonaran. Craig besó la coronilla de su amante y lo estrechó con más ternura en sus brazos. Estaba condenadamente feliz.

 **.  
.**

 _ **Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss… hey!**_  
 _ **Got me hoping you'll save me right now**_  
 _ **Looking so crazy in love's… hey**_  
 _ **Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love!**_

 _ **.  
.**_

—Creí que estabas ebrio— Comentó un poco más calmo.

—Solo… cállate…  
Era verdad, pero estaba a media conciencia también. Más temprano que tarde, Stanley había abordado en el tren de los sueños.

Craig no lo diría en voz alta, que el mejor cumpleaños de su vida fue aquel. Cuando sus caderas se movieron al compás de las ajenas… Sucumbiendo al deseo carnal y al amor desmedido… El mejor cumpleaños… El mejor amante; Stan simplemente significaba todo para él. No podía pedir nada más que aquello, porque en brazos del chico californiano, lo tenía todo.

 ** _.  
._**

 ** _I'm Looking so crazy in love's,_**  
 ** _Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love._**


End file.
